cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilda Berg
|image1= Hilda.png|Base HildaIcon1.png|Phase 1 HildaIcon2.png|Phase 2 HildaIcon3.png|Phase 3 |caption1= |phases=3 (Zodiacs don't count as a phase) |forms=6 (including her normal form) |location=Inkwell Isle One |affiliation= |moveset=Ha-ha's Constellation Transformation Tornadoes |minions=Zeppelins UFO's |parry=Missle projectiles Stars |level: = Threatenin' Zeppelin|hitpoints_in_simple = 2200|hitpoints_in_regular = 2600|hitpoints_in_expert = 3000|gender = Female|role = Blimp (Phase 1 and Phase 2)) Zodiac Entity "Taurus" (Phase 2) Zodiac Entity "Gemini" (Phase 2) Zodiac Entity "Sagittarius" (Phase 2) Half-Moon (Phase 3)}}Hilda Berg is a boss in Cuphead located northeast in Inkwell Isle One, in the boss level Threatenin' Zeppelin. She is a human-zeppelin hybrid that is fought while the player/s fly in planes. Description Appearance Hilda is a humanoid, pink skinned, female zeppelin hybrid.She wears a red dress, red shoes of the same color, and golden bracelets. She has dark brown hair, oddly similar to Betty Boop. Personality Hilda isn't kind when it comes to pestering her enemies, as she likes to tease the brothers on how far they'll get to actually beating her and will even call them a wimp, as seen in her death messages. She can be a bit of a maniac, for she looks to be completely insane in her final form, with her glowing eyes and psychotic laugh. Intro Hilda is first seen sitting on a cloud when she suddenly inhales it, turning her into a zeppelin with her arms, legs, and face. It is also very hard to see Hilda on her cloud, as she swallows it almost immediately. First Phase In this phase, Hilda Berg flies up and down on the right side of the screen while small, purple, toy zeppelins appear from behind her to shoot a single bullet at players, which are sometimes able to be parried. She will attack every few seconds by laughing, which sends a physical onomatopoeia of her laughter (the word "HA!") across the screen. Second Phase: Transformations & In-Between Hilda's second phase is divided into 2 notable sections, defined by whether or not she transforms. In this phase, Hilda Berg will begin using a new attack that will temporarily turn her into a zodiac constellation, each with its unique attacks. Transforming Section Hilda will inflate with a deep breath, propelling herself across and off the screen's left edge making a constellation. She will reappear, moving backwards to the right side. In a cloud of smoke and stars, she transforms to use new attacks. Throughout this phase, Hilda will transform into one of three constellations, which are as follows: *'Taurus:' Hilda transforms into a huge horned bull made of clouds and stars. She still moves up and down, but instead spouting out "HA!" Hilda will swiftly jab her horns across the screen every few seconds, when the player is parallel to Hilda. She will always use her Taurus form the first time she transforms. *'Gemini:' Hilda turns into a set of cloud-wearing female twins that circle around a swirling crystal ball. They'll pause to raise their arms and make an incantation, summoning a spinning fireball vortex on the player's side of the screen. The vortex will launch a line of bullets while rotating, forcing players to maneuver around the fireball to avoid damage. The vortex disappears after rotating completely. *'Sagittarius: '''Hilda becomes a masculine Centaur with a bow and arrow that will shoot a giant arrow across the screen. In addition, the launch will sprout a trio of stars that will home in on the player. These can be destroyed with the player's own bullets (but not the arrow). This form is not in the Simple Mode battle. Taurus is always the first transformation, but additionally, there is a 50/50 chance for her to transform into Sagittarius or Gemini (except if you are in Simple Mode) since she only transforms twice. '''In-between Transformations' After spending enough time as a constellation form, Hilda will return to normal for a short time before transforming again. During this time: *Hilda starts creating and launching tornadoes at Cuphead and Mugman. These tornadoes will curve slightly towards the player, and disappear off-screen. *Hilda will continue to use the laughter attack from her first phase, spouting "HA!" projectiles at Cuphead and Mugman. The projectiles will be fired in a straight line. *In addition to the purple toy zeppelins, new green-colored toy zeppelins appear, and in increasingly greater quantity. These toy zeppelins will fire 4 bullets at once in a crescent shape towards players. In Expert mode, however, they will fire 5 bullets. After taking enough hits, Hilda shudders and shakes, groaning in pain. The sky turns to night, and Hilda Berg swirls around, becoming a massive crescent moon with her face. Final Phase In this phase, she fills more than half the screen, giving players much less room to move around in. Intermittently Hilda's face will extend outward, grinning maniacally. When she does this, gears are shown from where her face popped out. In this form, she cannot directly attack but the UFOs will come out from the hole where her face would be and attack with vertical laser beams. The different colors of UFO attack differently; Red UFOs won't attack until the player flies underneath, and gold UFOs attempt to attack just in front of a player. Finally, replacing the toy zeppelins are shooting star bullets that fly from right to left, at slow or fast speeds. Occasionally a pink one will appear. This phase, however, is unavailable to those who play on Simple difficulty. It ends with her shuddering and shaking, without entering this phase. Trivia *Hilda's hairdo seems to take inspiration from Betty Boop. This may be a coincidence, though given the animation style and attention to detail in this game, it is most likely intentional. **Hilda also looks very similar to Olive Oyl from Popeye and Pearl from Steven Universe. **Hilda's gloves, golden bracelets and reddish clothing are very similar to Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. **Hilda's bracelets have possibly taken inspiration from Betty Boop. *Her name is a pun on the infamous Hindenburg, a zeppelin that crashed in 1937. *Out of all the constellation transformations, only Gemini matches Hilda Berg's female gender while Taurus and Sagittarius look to be male. *Her UFO helpers may be a nod to Orson Welles' 1938 radio broadcast of The War of the Worlds, which was mistaken by many listeners for a real alien invasion. *She is the first boss in which the player uses the Aeroplane. *Strangely, her final phase is called Half Moon even though she is a crescent. *Hilda's old death phrase was, "Looks like you're out of air!". Her portrait was her human form. Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Inkwell Isle 1